


The Past Comes Calling

by lorilann



Category: ER
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>Spoilers for "As the Day She Was Born" - 14.15. </em>I don't own <em>ER. </em>Anything associated with the show belongs to NBC and its rightful owners. I do this in fun and make no money from this piece.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Past Comes Calling

**Author's Note:**

> _Spoilers for "As the Day She Was Born" - 14.15._ I don't own _ER._ Anything associated with the show belongs to NBC and its rightful owners. I do this in fun and make no money from this piece.

Neela was ready to go home and fall into bed after the long day she'd had. Being awake for thirty plus hours will do that to a person. Walking into her apartment, she dropped her keys on the table next to the phone. A blinking light caught Neela's eye, she pressed the button to hear her messages on the way to the fridge. 

 _first message:_ CLICK  
 _second message:_ "Hey"... CLICK

Neela looked back at the machine as though she could see the person on the other side and urge them on.

 _third message:_ "Neela"...

She knew that voice.

"...happy birthday."

Then the voice was gone and she was left staring down at the machine. Waiting for more to come. Neela didn't know which she felt more, fear that there would be more to come or that this was it. She could still remember her last words, the pain there, at the time she had to be strong or she'd fall apart. 

 _'You'll get through this, I promise."_

 _fourth message:_ "Neela, this is Ray. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I don't know if anyone else remembered but I wanted you to know I remembered. Take care of yourself, Neela Rasgotra."


End file.
